fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 15: Becoming a Princess! Martha's Main Role Transcript
(After the opening, the members of Spirited 6 are talking about Junko who is with them.) Hayate: How come Junko-chan is staying in your room, Andrea-chan? I thought she stayed in Kokona's room. Andrea: Because Junko-chan isn't friends with Kokona anymore. Hayate: Oh, I see. That was bound to happen soon. Well, at least Kokona is not a bad influence on Junko-chan anymore. Alfonso (surprised): Really, Andrea? How come? Andrea: Because Kokona got mad at Junko-chan for hanging out with me and made fun of her for liking Care Bears. Fumiya: Junko-chan doesn't need a friend like that! She needs good friends like you and the rest of us! Taylor: I agree with Fumiya. She's better off with you and the rest of us. Martha: I noticed that Junko is much happier and more open around Andrea and the rest of us than with Kokona. Andrea: The principal helped with the arrangements. (The principal walks up to the students.) Principal: Yes, I have. Although Adamsen-san and Saito-san have requested that they stay in a room together temporarily until further notice. Junko: What about Kokona-san, Principal? Principal: Well, she's in detention for an hour instead of 30 minutes like last time with the Fujinos. And she has to write a one to three page essay on how and why her actions were wrong. Maybe this will teach her a lesson. Hayate: Principal, on behalf of the Okayama family, I'm sorry for my cousin's behavior. Principal: No need to apologize, Okayama-kun. Okayama-san will have to improve her behavior before I have to expel her. Spirited 6 and Junko: Expel her?! Principal: Yes, expel her. Because to be honest...I'm tired of seeing that girl in my office! Ugh! *sighs and calms down* Excuse me for that. It's just that Okayama-san is so stubborn and troublesome. Hayate: I know, Principal. And I'' have to live with her. (Kokona is shown in detention writing a page of her essay. She is shown to be irritated.) Kokona (thinking): ''I can't believe that I have to write this stupid essay just because I made that little baby cry! Junko-chan and Andrea, I blame you for this. But I blame Junko-chan most of all! (She puts down her pencil, leaving a sentence unfinished. The detention teacher, a fair-skinned woman who has dark brown hair with a few gray streaks in it, black eyeglasses, and dark brown eyes in her mid-40s with an intimidating air to her, approaches Kokona's desk.) Detention Teacher: Are you done, Kokona Okayama-san? Kokona (rudely): Yes, I am, lady! (The detention teacher glares at Kokona, but says nothing. Then she picks up the piece of paper and reads it. She tosses it back onto Kokona's desk.) Detention Teacher: Kokona Okayama-san, you're not done! *points to unfinished sentence* You didn't even finish that sentence! And look at this! *points to the grammatical errors* You've even made grammatical errors! (becomes frustrated) You come from a rich family, don't you? You had a tutor who helped you with writing essays, right? So, there is no excuse for this! This is pure laziness on your part! Fix all of those grammatical errors, finish that sentence, and finish your essay right now! Kokona (angrily throws the sheets of paper and the pencil at the detention teacher): No, I refuse! I don't want to write this stupid essay anymore! (The detention teacher catches the sheets of paper and the pencil. Then she places them back onto Kokona's desk.) Detention Teacher (angry): Kokona Okayama-san, do your work RIGHT NOW! Or else I WILL call your mother and your father about you refusing to do your detention work! *interrupts Kokona* And don't say that I can't call them because I CAN! NOW GET BACK TO WORK! (Kokona glares at the detention teacher, but gets back to work. She fixes the grammatical errors, finishes her unfinished sentence, and continues writing the essay.) (Toshiko is shown walking down a hallway and holding something. She sees Martha.) Toshiko: Martha, I have something for you. Martha: What is it? Toshiko (gives it to Martha): It's about casting someone to play the role of the main character, a princess. (Martha becomes interested in it as she takes it.) Martha (eyes sparkling): Wow~! This is wonderful! I never played the role of a main character before, let alone a princess. This should be exciting~ Toshiko: I bet you could get the role easily. Martha (modestly): Oh, Toshiko, I don't know about that yet. We'll have to wait and see. Toshiko: True. Anyway, Kokona was supposed to come to the casting, too, but she has detention and can't go. Martha: She has to write a one to three page essay about how her actions are wrong as her punishment, correct? Toshiko: Yep. And even if she does finish in time, she'll be too tired and mentally spent to come to casting anyway. Martha: She might as well forget about going to casting, right? Toshiko: Right. Anyway, let's forget about Kokona. You should focus on practicing for your role before you go. Don't forget to ad-lib if you need to. Martha: Right then. I'm off to practice. Can you help me while I'm practicing, Toshiko? Toshiko: Sure. I haven't got anything else better to do and we're cool with each other, so I'm fine with it. (Martha is practicing her lines while Toshiko is seen helping her. Then the rest of Spirited 6 walks in to watch. Martha and Toshiko finish then they turn to the rest of Spirited 6.) Toshiko: Hey, guys. What's up? Martha: Hello, everyone. Toshiko and I were just practicing my lines for the casting of a main character who is a princess. Rest of Spirited 6: Wow! That's awesome!/Really? I'm amazed./Awesome!/Congratulations, Martha!/Cool! Congrats, Martha! Martha: Thank you so much, everyone. Hayate: We're all so proud of you for having this opportunity, Martha. Taylor: I bet you're gonna do great! Fumiya: Hey, Toshipi. Are you helping Martha-chan? Toshiko: Yup, I am, Fumiya-kun. Martha asked me to help her. Andrea: Alright, guys. Let's go. We shouldn't bother them. Martha: Bye, everyone. (The rest of Spirited 6 say their good-byes to Martha and Toshiko who continue practicing.) (Then the scene shows Kokona finishing up her two page essay. She puts down her pencil and sighs in exhaustion. Her eyes are dull with physical and mental exhaustion.) Detention Teacher: Are you done now, Kokona Okayama-san? Kokona (tiredly nods): Yes, ma'am. Detention Teacher (lets out a gentle, mocking laugh): You look awfully spent, Okayama-san. I'll see your work. *looks at Kokona's essay and nods approvingly* Well done, Okayama-san. Your hour of detention is up. You're free to go. Just don't get yourself sent back here, understand? Kokona (tiredly nods): Yes, I understand, ma'am. *walks out of the detention room* (Kokona walks to her room in a tired daze. Then she flops onto the bed and loudly snores as she falls asleep.) (Meanwhile, Akio uses his cellphone to record Kokona snoring and drooling as she sleeps.) Akio (whispering and grins): Coconuts is snorin' and droolin'! Hideaki (whispering): *snickers* This is so gonna go viral. (Akio, still grinning, posts the video online. Just as Hideaki had predicted, the video became viral. Many people had commented on the video. The comments include: "LOL, Koko-chan is snoring!", "Koko-chan is so cute when she's sleeping~!", "Hahahaha, she's drooling in her sleep! XD", "Kokona-sama is having her beauty sleep. :)", "Queen Kokona needs her beauty sleep~ ;)", and "KAWAII~! X3".) (The scene then shows Martha and Toshiko at the audition with the other girls auditioning for the princess. Martha and the other auditioning girls are wearing pale blue frilly dresses that have puffy sleeves with white stockings and pale blue pumps.) Toshiko: Well, that's where I'm gonna leave you to do it on your own. Martha: I hope that I'll win. Toshiko (crosses her arms and smiles): I'm sure you will, Martha. Good luck and good-bye. *leaves* Martha: Good-bye, Toshiko. (Martha is practicing when two other auditioning girls approach her.) Auditioning Girl #1: Are you Martha Black from Spirited 6? Martha (surprised): Oh! Um, why, yes, I am. Auditioning Girl #2: You're my favorite member of Spirited 6, Martha-hime! I'm a huge fan of you! Martha (softly): Oh? Really? Why, thank you. Auditioning Girl #1: No need to be like that! Have confidence and believe in yourself! Auditioning Girl #2: Yeah! I'm a huge fan of yours, so I believe in you! Good luck! Martha: Well, good luck to you girls, too. (Meanwhile, Junko is in the room she shares with Andrea. She looks sad.) Andrea: Junko-chan, what's wrong? Junko: I feel sad, Andrea-chan. Andrea: Why? Junko: Because I feel lost and empty without Kokona-san. Andrea: What would you like to do? Junko: I don't know. Andrea: I want you to choose, Junko-chan. Junko: Go watch Martha's audition. Andrea: Okay, you, the others, and I will watch. (Junko smiles, feeling better. Andrea smiles, happy to see that Junko is not sad anymore. Then the scene changes to Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, Toshiko, and Junko in the audience watching the auditions. It then shows Martha's turn.) Martha: I'm stuck in this cage. And no prince has come to my rescue. *sighs* Maybe I'll sing to free myself. (Martha clears her throat to begin singing.) Martha: Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara KYUN to takanaru mune mabushisugiru yo Baby Just Now hajimaru no wa tokubetsu na Story (The cage begins to crack.) Amakute setsunai SUPAISU wo kikasete Tobikiri no koi wo shiyou ima sugu Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara Zutto sagashite ita kotae wa kitto Maybe Lookin' For KIMI no naka ni kakureteru mitai! (The cage is almost broken.) Furisosogu hoshi no naka ni KIRARI to hikari Nagareboshi ni onegai ima sugu Futo me ga atte waratta ano hi ano toki wo oboeteru? Sukoshi toomawari shita keredo KIMI to meguriaeta ne Surechigatte bakari ita ano kisetsu mo Fuan mo namida mo dakishimete (The cage is broken and Martha gracefully lands on the ground. She begins to dance.) Tsunaida te wo nigirishime zutto kono mama de iyou ne Futari de miageta hoshizora wo kitto wasurenai kara Futo me ga atte waratta ano hi ano toki wo oboeteru? Sukoshi toomawari shita keredo KIMI to meguriaeta ne Tsunaida te wo nigirishime futari de miageta hoshizora wo (She twirls and does a curtesy.) (The entire audience, including the director, clap after Martha's performance.) Director: That girl! I choose her! Martha Black will be the main character in the drama "The Princess of Wonderful Miracles"! (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, Toshiko, and Junko congratulate Martha on her victory.) Martha: Thank you so much, everyone! Auditioning Girl #2: Congratulations, Martha-hime! Auditioning Girl #1: I knew you could do it, Martha-hime! Martha (blushing and smiling): Oh, my. Thank you very much, you two. (Then Toshiko, Junko, and the rest of Spirited 6 watch the drama in Hayate's and Alfonso's room.) Alfonso: Martha's perfect as a princess, isn't she? Fumiya: She does, she does! Junko: She looks so pretty in that dress~! Toshiko: I knew she could do it. Hayate: And those two girls we saw at the casting are big fans of her, aren't they? Taylor: They sure are! (Kokona wakes up, yawning and stretching. She turns on the TV to watch "The Princess of Wonderful Miracles". She watches with an envious look on her face.) Kokona: That could have been me. But no. I had to write an essay and I got too tired to go to casting. Serves me right, I guess. Martha Black of Spirited 6 got the main role of the princess. Why? Maybe she's got soul, passion, spirit, and talent. I want to be like her--no, even better than her. *determined gleam in her eyes* I will accomplish my dream of being a famous top idol, even if I have to give up my soul and everything else I have. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder